Sometimes It's The Bully That Lost
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: One day, little 9 year old Kuroko Tetsuya, gets bullied after moving to America. What will his Sensei Kagami Taiga do to cheer up the broken boy? No Romance, Slash, Yaoi and such. Just a Sensei, his student, and a few friends to try to fix the problem.


**Ah, it seems I am on the tablet again-**

**Whenever I'm on here, I always get urges to write one shots **

**It's not a UtaPri one today folks, but a KnB one :D **

**Sorrypleasedon'tkillmeutaprifans **

"You're just a nobody! Why do you bother coming back?"

"Yeah, why don't you just run home and cry for your mother?"

"Better yet, don't come back at all"

"Why is your hair blue anyway? Are you a freak?"

"Yeah, defiantly a freak! I didn't even know he came to this school until you guys pointed him out!"

"He must be invisible. A blue headed cry baby freak!"

A small boy, around the age of 9, was being insulted by 3 of his classmates. He didn't know why either, he hasn't done anything. His name was Kuroko Tetsuya, 3rd grader, that had moved from Japan to America. His father was given an promotion, but sadly they had to move to America for it. Not like it mattered, Kuroko didn't really have many friends back in Japan. So he wasn't too upset about going to America, at least he got to ride in a plane.

He had transferred to a elementary school, and thank his parents that they taught him a little English before they had made the journey to the new country. He was new there, but he was already in school for about a month. He'd show up to school everyday, but he wasn't your average child. He had a lack of presence. So even if he was there, right in front of his teacher, he'd never see him, and mark him absent. Or if he was at the bus stop, he almost missed the bus a few times since the bus driver didn't see him.

No one noticed him, but he was fine with that. Even if his teacher didn't notice him, he continued to pay attention, study, do his homework and turn it in. It was his only proof that he attended school everyday. While the other kids would play outside, sliding down the slides, swinging on the swing set, or climbing up the play structures they had, Kuroko would just sit in the tunnel of one of the wooden structures, reading a book. If someone tried to crawl through the tunnel he was in, Kuroko would only move his legs so he didn't get them crushed by the other kids hands and knees.

He didn't know why he was being targeted today, or how his fellow students had noticed him now. His class had just finished up with Language arts for that day, they were learning cursive. After that, they were heading to lunch. He was just in line like the other kids, book in hand as he waited for the teacher to start walking them to lunch. He hadn't noticed that while he was waiting, too wrapped up in his book, that the line was already starting to move. Since he hadn't moved, and his lack of presence didn't help, the kid behind him had bumped into him. That kid was laughing before, as he was talking to his friends, but now he was surprised, and a bit irritated as somehow he had fallen to the floor.

The line had already turned the corner, heading to the cafeteria. All the other classes were in study, outside, or eating lunch, so it was only Kuroko, the kid that bumped into him, and two other kids that were friends of the first. Kuroko had fallen down from the accidental push, his book falling out of his hands in the process. He just held back a sigh, as he sat up, and turned to face the kid that bumped into him "Gom- Sorry" He corrected himself, remembering he had to speak English. All three kids just looked at Kuroko surprised, they were certain he wasn't there before. The kid on the floor just growled, as he stood up. Kuroko could immediately tell who he was.

The kid was the bully that every school had. He was the kind of bully that was backed up by a small gang too. The kid had blonde hair, that was short and pointed up. He had a thin face, and a small body, but he was a fighter for his size. He was the disaster in the classroom, the teacher always having to tell him to calm down and such. He would make other students feel worse, with his hateful personality. Kuroko learned his name was Daniel, classic American name.

One of his other friends was a girl. Unlike the blonde, she had fat cheeks, but she had a skinny body. She was the type of girl that wore this seasons clothing. She was the fashion police of the school. The one that always downgraded others just by their looks and clothing. Kuroko never understood though, that girl always had too much glitter on her face all the time...

The last boy, was the smallest of the three in the group. He had short hair, almost none on his head. His head and body was tiny, and he was short for his age, but still taller then Kuroko. He was the athletic type as Kuroko found out, mostly in it for Kickball. This kid was very energetic, and seemed kind,but Kuroko had seen his real face behind that devilish mask of his. He was the one that finished the insults in bullying, that eventually breaks the child that was their victim.

The boy named Daniel stood up, while Kuroko followed in suit. Kuroko didn't remember how it happened, but all he knew is that insults were thrown at him. At first, he wasn't effected, as he tried ignoring them, and tried to walk away. But the three had trapped him between the wall and each person. So even if they lost his precense for a second, he was still trapped. Insult after insult, and it felt Kuroko could only last so long. He knew these people were bullies, and hurtful, but he never suspected that they'd actually break him.

Before, he was calm and collected, but right now, his eyes were watery, threatening to make him cry. He was still young, 9 to be exact, and he never dealt with bullying before. He was glad that they hadn't started hitting him. At least yet, if they were planning too. The insults continued, soon starting with staying out of their way, to where was his presence, to him being a freak. He was never noticed in Japan, and even if he was, it wasn't unnatural to have blue as a hair color. Some had red, some had green, some had purple!

"Say, can this kid talk? Is he too stupid to speak?" The smallest boy asked, snickering a little. Kuroko had avoided eye contact, looking towards the floor. The girl had laughed, before flicking Kuroko's forehead "This dumbass doesn't know shit guys" Kuroko reached up, rubbing his forehead. He was surprised at their cussing, they were just kids! This proved they weren't good little angels, but mini demons that harmed others.

"A blue haired freak that can't speak, can't stay out of our way, and has no presence?" The smallest kid snorted, before continuing "I'm surprised his parents hadn't given up on him... That is, unless he was adopted, or maybe his parents abandoned him?" The kid finished, giving a sly smirk. Kuroko would of been fine, if they hadn't brought up his parents. His parents were still together, and he loved them dearly. And they loved him...

Kuroko finally broke.

He couldn't stand the thought of his parents abandoning him, especially in a country he barley knew of. He gave a little sniffle, before a tear escaped his eye. All three kids saw, and each laughed after the other. Each gave a shove, before walking off. The blonde, Daniel, looked back before commenting "Blue-freak, let's hope your parents don't abandon you~" He called out, before snickering as the three kids ran off for lunch. They already missed 10 minutes, but they can still get lunch. Kuroko just stood their against the wall, silently crying lightly. Even with his lack of presence, he didn't want anyone to see him. He couldn't find an unlocked room, or one that wasn't occupied with a class.

So he huddled in in the hallway, near the computers' lab door. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, his head buried into his knees. He silently cried, his shoulders quaked lightly, and gave off a few sniffles. He hadn't known being bullied was so upsetting, and his thoughts were confused themselves. He didn't know what to do in the situation, all he could think about was the hateful words, and the thoughts of being abandoned. Even with his parents that he loved, he had always felt alone.

He hadn't noticed a teacher that was walking by, his teacher in fact. His teacher was a tall man, very built. He had learned that this teacher had played basketball in his teen years. He also learned this man lived in Japan, but also America. He was an in between man of the countries. He had dark red hair, with the same colored eyes. He wore clothes formal enough to be noticed as a elementary school teacher. He always wore a chain necklace with a silver ring attached to it.

Kuroko had wanted to know more about him, but he didn't want to try to talk to him, and end up not being noticed. Plus he didn't want to be a bother. His teacher's name was Kagami Taiga, but his teacher let them call him whatever he liked. Kuroko had always called him "Kagami-kun" or the occasional "Kagami-sensei". Kagami had finished dropping off his bundle of devilish kids to lunch, and talking to the gym teacher about basketball. The coach had suggested he took up basketball whenever he didn't work, or maybe show the kids some basketball moves when he was planning. Kagami said he would think about it. He did miss basketball...

He was heading to a party he was supposed to celebrate with the 5th graders. Apparently, they had entered a build-your-own-car race, and they had won the tournament against other schools. Sure, it was about technology and engineering, but he had some part in it. He had helped a little in the engineering, and encouragement, plus two years back he taught some of the kids, so they invited him to the party. He had only stopped when he heard sniffling in the hallway. Looking around, he surprisingly found a little blue haired boy huddled by the door of the schools' computer lab.

That light blue hair... Kuroko Tetsuya. He had remembered him clearly. The young boy had also been from Japan, but had an unusual hair color, but he didn't care for that. He would always think the boy was missing some days, but he'd a,ways turn up for one class or another. He soon got used to looking for him, and eventually got used to his lack of presence. It was almost impossible for him to lose the small boy now. What a useful skill that would be helpful in basketball, he couldn't help but think.

He stared at the boy, before walking closer. Kuroko must have heard him, as he looked up to see who had noticed him. He was surprised to see his very own teacher. "K-Kagami-kun.." He wasn't in class, so he could call him that without snickers from the class. Kagami was more surprised though. He had always seen his student as a calm and emotionless kid, who was interested in reading and did his work. But right now, the kid was a wreck, crying and sobbing in the hallway. He felt guilty, for some reason, even though he didn't know why he was crying.

Kagami blinked, before kneeling down to eye level with his student. Or at least tried his best. Kuroko looked up at him, wiping his eyes with his hand. He didn't want his teacher to see him cry, even though it was too late. "H-hey, are you alright, Kuroko?" Kagami asked, staring at him worried. Kuroko looked down, he had worried him. He sniffles again, before nodding "I'm fine.." He tried saying with an emotionless voice, but failed as it shakes with sadness.

"What happened?" Kagami asked yet another question. He already had a guess. Those damn kids in his class, bullying the others. He tried his best to stop them, but they didn't do it in the most obvious places or ways, unless it was in class. Kuroko just kept wiping his eyes, as he shook his head. He couldn't tell his teacher, besides he didn't like getting others' in trouble, even if they had hurt him. Kagami sighed, thinking. How could he cheer up his student, in so little time? Wait, he just remembered he was heading to a small party. Kuroko didn't seem like the kid that would enjoy parties, but it would be better then crying alone in the halls.

Kagami reached over, gently ruffling the bluenettes' hair. Kuroko looked up surprised again, and saw Kagami smiling. "Hey Kuroko, would you like to have lunch with me and some of the 5th graders?" Kagami asked, keeping his smile as he watched the younger. Kuroko just tilted his head, maybe if he went then his Sensei should forget he was crying. He slightly nodded, and Kagami got up and backed away, so Kuroko could stand up. Kagami held out his large hand to Kuroko, who took it with his small hand. Kuroko wiped his eyes again, sniffling as Kagami gently lead him to the large classroom that held the party.

It was a 5th grade classroom of course, and it was the math classroom that they used. Kuroko didn't even walk in with his teacher yet, before he smelled the scent of pizza. He had tried it once or twice before, in America already. It wasn't his favorite, but he couldn't say he disliked it. Kagami knocked on the door, keeping a gentle hold on the small hand that belonged to the shadow child. A tall 5th grader opened the door, and immediately greeted Kagami as if he was his best friend. As they walked in soon everyone else did the same, greeting their old Sensei, and/or motivation.

After that, Kagami gently moved Kuroko so he stood in front of him "Guys, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, he is a student in my class. I hope you don't mind that he stays for Little." Kagami introduced Kuroko, who was a bit frightened, but waved to everyone "Hello, everyone" Kuroko greeted quietly, he was glad his tears stopped, he didn't want to worry more people.

A tall blonde hair kid was the first to reply. He walked over quickly, giving Kuroko a bone crushing hug "Kagamichi! He's so adorable!" Ichi? Kuroko guessed this boy was from Japan too, since he was using the Japan way of adding 'ichi' to the end of someone's name of who they thought was worthy or a friend. The kid who opened the door earlier just sighed, and pried the blonde off "Kise, don't kill the kid" The other tall boy had replied. He was more dark skinned,and he darker blue hair then Kuroko. The blonde known as Kise whined "Aomine! So mean!"

"Quiet you two, you forgot Kuroko is here, as well as Kagami" A green haired boy had called out too the duo known as 'Aomine' and 'Kise'. The kid was also tall, geez was everyone so tall? The kid also had some glasses, which he pushed up with taped fingers. Kuroko tilted his head, examining them. "Midorima, don't be too harsh, but he's right-" Another red haired kid said, as he paused to look at the two who were arguing. He put on a creepy smile, lifting up a pair of red scissors "If you don't calm down, I'll cut off all the little hair you both have" Kuroko's eyes widen, looking at the smile. He moved back a little, and Kagami only chuckled a little.

"Akashi, you're startling Kuroko" The redhead known as Akashi looked back, giving a light smile "I apologize Kuroko-kun, but these two can get out of hand" Meanwhile, the two he was talking about was cowering in fear as they stood in place watching. Kise shook his head,approaching Kuroko much causiously. "Ne, Kuroko, you're Japanese, right?" The excited blonde ask, staring at him. Kuroko just nodded lightly, moving out from hiding from behind his sensei.

The door opened behind the teacher and student, and in walked the most gigantic person Kuroko ever saw. He looked up at the purple haired boy, who was carrying a bag filled with drinks. Kuroko was so caught up in looking up at him, that he almost fell back. A hand caught him from behind on his back, and saw hen was saved by the boy named Midorima. Giving a quiet thanks, he stood back up, just as the giant noticed him "oooh? Kaga-chin, who's this?" He reached down, gently ruffling Kuroko's hair.

"Please don't do that" Kuroko replied, finally being talkative ever since he arrived. Kagami laughed a little, before giving more introductions. "This giant right here-" Who was almost almost as tall as Kagami, Kuroko might add "Is Murasakibara, and this is Kuroko" Kagami pointed to Kuroko, as the purple headed male pulled his hand away, and waved "Well hello Kuro-chin~" He replied, before setting the drinks of the table. They were all sodas from what Kuroko could tell.

"Alright! Now that everyone's here, we can finally eat!-"

"Not that Aomine wasn't already eating, even Murasakibara hadn't started eating yet" Midorima replied, to Kise, pushing up his glasses. Were they slippery on his face or something? Kuroko thought. They heard a muffled "Hey!" From a Aomine who was stuffing his face already. While everyone dug in to the food, Kuroko didn't move beside Kagami, who hadn't moved either. He felt he shouldn't be there, celebrating with them. His eyes widen as he was suddenly lifted off the ground. He looked to see who picked him up, and only saw his sensei. He was already placed to sit on the edge of the table before he could question though.

"You can eat too, Kuroko, no one's stopping you" Kuroko wanted to refuse, but everyone soon tempted him politely to take some food and a drink. He settled with a half a slice of regular pizza, and a little bit of sprite soda. He's much prefer a vanilla milkshake, but he would deal with it. The redhead named Akashi, suddenly held up his plastic cup filled with soda "To the Generation Of Miracles winning the racing tournament!" Everyone lifted their cups, replying with a loud "To winning!" Kagami had joined in too, but Kuroko just silently ate, watching from the edge of the table. He didn't help the team, so he didn't need to cheers.

He was really glad that Kagami brought him there, he really was. But he could still remember the hateful words of those bullies. Almost everyone seemed to notice Kuroko's sudden down mood, as they all moved to him. "Kurokoichi?" Kise said, unsure. "Kuro-chin, something wrong?" Murasakibara replied, still eating a piece of pizza, but he was worried. Midorima, Aomine, and Akashi stayed silent, but they were obviously worried. Kagami stepped up to Kuroko, while the others watched. Kagami kneeled down again, this time able to be eye level since Kuroko was sitting on the edge of the table still.

"Kuroko, everything's okay, see? No one will hurt you here" Kagami smiled, and Kuroko looked at him. He then glaced at everyone, to everyone's worried face. To Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi, and Midorima. He looked back at his Sensei, before nodding "Sorry, I was just remembering what they said.." Kise jumped in next "well whatever hurtful things those people said, it wasn't true!" Midorima sighed, glaring at Kise, before looking at Kuroko "No one will be rude here"

Murasakibara had pulled a lollipop out of his pocket, that he was going to save for later in class. He leaned over, giving the sweet to Kuroko "You can trust us, Kuro-chin~" The giant replied, as he stood straight again. Akashi nodded, arms crossed over his chest "If someone bullies you, just come to use or Kagami for help" Aomine made a fist in anger "Or me, son I can beat them up!" Kagami reached over, smacking Aomine's head. "Ow!"

"No violence, Aomine" Kagami replied, before smiling at Kuroko. "Trust me, these are good friends, even if they might be 5th graders, and younger, but age and looks do not matter, correct?" Kagami continued, he was telling the truth, but he was trying to help Kuroko. Usually the bullies aimed to insult one of their looks and such, so saying this, he hoped to cheer up the shadow. He smiled when he saw Kuroko's eyes perk up, as he held the sweet he received from Murasakibara.

'T..thanks everyone, for cheering me up" Kuroko replied, looking at every single person. Kise just quickly hugged him, talking about "so cute!" And things. Just as the others were about to pull him off, Kuroko gently hugged Kise back, accepting the hug. As soon as Kise let go, he opened the lollipop and began to eat it. He was glad Kagami saved him from the after shock of the bullies, and gained new friends.


End file.
